ON,OFF
by KiraSTFD
Summary: Taemin's feeling are still messed up. How does he feel about Key?    A little night adventure with our little SHINee's stars, Key and Taemin!


Hy everyone! This is my second ff and my firts being published.  
>I'm not English so if I've made any mistakes please forgive me. *90° bow*<br>See you at the end of the page! 

* * *

><p><strong>A long long night<strong>

Stars shining in a midsummer's night, a fresh air ruffling his reddish brown hair.  
>Taemin sighed loudly watching the sky: there was nobody around, the after-concert party was already over and his chauffeur hasn't arrived yet. It was annoying being still underage, even if it's just for some more days, waiting for someone to pick him up. Fortunately, that was not a main street, so he could walk around freely without fearing his bunch of fierce fan girls.<p>

Suddenly he heard a screech and then two lights poked out round the corner blinding him for a second.  
>"Finally he managed to arrive!" he smiled.<br>But, wait, something was wrong with the car, the bodywork was too dark..  
>-Oy! Taee! What are you doing here all alone? Someone might kidnap you!- a voice said from the car, a bright smile and a pair of charming eyes lighted by the dash.<br>-Kibum? Oh, I was just waiting for my car… anyway, why are you still here?- said Taemin, tilting his head.  
>-Oh! Well, I haven't seen you going away and I was a bit worried that some crazy fan girl had taken you away!- said Key still smiling-Come on! Get in the car, I'll take you home!-<br>-Oh..a-all right! Thank you!-

A slight piece of classical music was coming from the radio.  
>-Uh.. isn't this Chopin's Nocturne Op. 9 No. 2?- asked Taemin, recognizing the beautiful melody.<br>-Yeah! I didn't know you also liked Chopin..- Key looked him with bright eyes.  
>-Well, I know some of his pieces..-Taemin blushed at the sight of Key's beautiful face half lighted. Fortunately he didn't seem to notice, he had turned to look back at the road.<br>The music changed softly, letting Taemin to fall asleep.

-Hey..Tae..Taemin- a soft voice purred in his ear-We're arrived. I know you're sleepy but I can't carry you until the penthouse like a sleeping beauty..-  
>-Uh.. what are you saying?- Taemin slightly opened his eyes, looking around, outside the car-Hey, wait, this is not my house!- he panicked a little.<br>-I know, but I couldn't remember where you live and you were sleeping so blissfully I didn't want to wake you up..!- he simply explained-Just call your driver or your parents and warn them that you'll sleep at my place.. I don't think there will be any problem-Key gently smiled.  
>-Oh no, you know that my mom practically adores you, but I didn't want to be a nuisan-<br>-Stop it! Get on your feet, it's late! ..Come to think of it, you haven't ever seen my house before, nee?- he asked, coming closer to the garage lift.  
>-Yeah..-<p>

The lift went quietly up, with a Taemin still half asleep and a too excited Key.  
>-Tae..don't fall asleep here..-he said, moving a lock covering Taemin's eyes.<br>Taemin leaned on that hand, then he suddenly realized what he was doing and he lifted up immediately blabbering some -AAH! Sorry.. I didn't mean to..!- he stopped, blushing.  
>-Ah ah! Tae, you don't have to worry 'cause... oh! We're arrived!- exclaimed Key, searching for his keys.<br>He smiled at Taemin, opening the large white door.  
>-Here you go.. please, come in!-<br>-Thanks!-  
>Taemin entered and his eyes widened when he saw the beautiful place he was in.<br>He could see Key's taste everywhere, in every piece of furniture, in every thing he saw, and he could smell his scent everywhere.  
>-Wow.. it's beautiful- whispered Taemin with a big smile.<br>The room was an open space, with a high ceiling, a beautiful cherry-wood parquet and a really big window, showing the city lights.  
>The furniture was white, both in the living room and in the kitchen, and everything let out an impression of 'fresh and clean'.<br>Taemin went near the window, looking amazed at the sight. He lived in a beautiful house too, but it was an ancient mansion, so he couldn't have this kind of view.  
>-Want some coffee, Tae?- asked Key, waking him up from his fantasies.<br>-Oh, yeah, thanks!- he turned to face him, suddenly noticing that he didn't have his scene clothes, but just a pair of pyjama trousers and a long soft navy blue sweatshirt. He blushed again, turning himself to the window.  
>"What the hell am I doing tonight? Get a hold of yourself" he said to himself.<br>Key watched him with a smile, and he thought that now his little Taemin looked even more cute.  
>-Call your mom before she gets worried!- he reminded him, going to prepare the coffee.<br>-Oh! Yes! You're right.. I totally forgot..- Taemin said, grabbing his phone and calling his chauffeur.

-Hey, Tae, come on the sofa.. here's your coffee. Be careful, it's hot- Key gave him a steaming mug, sitting on the couch like an Indian.  
>-Oh thanks!- he took the mug carefully, sitting near Key.<br>-Everything ok?-  
>-Yeah, there was an accident on the way, so Liam got stuck in a traffic jam.. He said he was sorry, and that he would tell mom everything-<br>-Perfect!-  
>-Yup!- Taemin took a drink of coffee -..it's strong!- he said, tasting the nice aroma.<br>-Yeah, it's because my make-up artist is Italian, and she taught me how to do a real Italian coffee!- key answered with excitement-She's really nice!-  
>-Ah, I.. I understand-Taemin muttered, avoiding the other's eyes.<br>-Oi.. What's up? Are you feverish? You seem pale..- said Key, placing a hand on Taemin's forehead.  
>The youngest jumped at the touch of the other, but he lifted his eyes, leaning the mug on the nearby table, and took Key's hand. He kept his hand on his cheek, and then he kissed the palm without looking at him.<br>Key was dazed, while watching the young boy kissing every of his fingertips. Then he pulled himself together and he touched Taemin's soft lips.  
>They both leaned forward, waiting for something.<br>-Kibum..- Taemin whispered with a soft voice.  
>-Taemin.. can I kiss you?-Key asked gently.<br>He didn't wait any response, he just pulled his lips on Taemin's.  
>"So soft" he thought, pressing more. Taemin closed his eyes, responding at the touch of those lips.<br>They parted, breathing slowly, the sound of their heartbeat pounding in their ears, their eyes chained.  
>-Ah.. I'm sorry, I..-Taemin looked away, blushing again.<br>-No, um, it's okay.. Ah, it's pretty late.. want to go to bed?-  
>Taemin nodded silently.<p>

-Here, this is my room! I didn't think of a guest room, I don't have one, so you can sleep here.. I'll give you a pair of my pyjamas..- Key said turning up the light in his beautiful bedroom, with a ebony king side bed, that stood out on the top of a loft.  
>Taemin looked at it with embarrassment, him an Key sleeping on THAT bed?<br>Key gave him the pyjamas -Don't worry, I'll sleep on the couch- he smiled, like reading Taemin's thoughts, and gently brushed his cheek. Then he left the room, closing the door, leaving a shaken Taemin alone.

Taemin rolled over the bed for the umpteenth time, feeling the sheets weaving around his legs.  
>He didn't know how much time had passed, but all the tiredness he had before was now gone. He couldn't sleep, not in HIS bed, not with HIS scent all over him, not with the excitement of what happened before.<br>He reminded the feeling of Key's soft lips on his', and he touched his own trembling.  
>"Did he regret it..? He was so gentle and yet so cold after that.." he couldn't stop thinking.<br>He did know that he always had tender feelings for Key, but he couldn't understand how much he wanted him.  
>He couldn't believe that he had kissed him, his heart was still racing remembering Key's hot breath and his angelic face, so near..<br>Taemin had started touching himself without noticing. He wanted something more, he wanted Key. He stroked his erection, thinking about him, with his scent penetrating him like a punch. His face was buried in the pillow, to cover his moans and his embarrassment. He was doing something so shameful in Key's bed!  
>Yet, he was excited, so he rubbed more, until his releasing, he suffocated his moan once again.<br>Trying to calm down, he breathed more slowly searching for a tissue on the bedside table.

Taemin got up, ruffling his hair and getting rid of the sheets. That bed was too big to sleep alone in it.  
>He went to the kitchen and took some milk from the fridge trying to calm down, then he turned to the living room, where he could see the slim figure of Key. He was on the couch, with his back facing the room, so Taemin couldn't see his face. He had a sheer cover over him, and he could see his chest going up and down, breathing.<br>Taemin looked away and drank some milk, then he left the glass on the kitchen shelf.  
>He got closer to the couch, whispering -Ki-Kibum.. are you awake?-<br>No response.  
>-Kibum, I beg you.. I'm sorry about what happened before but.. I-I was so confused, it was so beautiful an-<br>A hand suddenly grabbed his face, pulling him down.  
>-I know- said Key -It was perfect-<br>He kissed Taemin, dragging him over his body. His tongue pressed on Taemin's lips, and the youngest let it enter his mouth, responding at the kiss.  
>Their tongues started dancing together, fighting for dominance.<br>Key's hands run through Taemin's hair, while the other's hands were caressing his chest.  
>-Kibum… Kibum- Taemin whispered, searching for hair.<br>He lowered his head again, licking Key's ear, making him shiver. Then he sucked and kissed his neck, leaving a big hickey on him. He was still going down, when Key raised his face and body, kissing him fiercely.  
>-Not here.. we'll dirty the couch- said Key smiling.<br>He grabbed Taemin's hand and dragged him into the bedroom, kissing him and pulling him against the wall, pressing their bodies together, feeling their arousal rising.  
>-Ah!- moaned Taemin.<br>-Just from some kissing.. you're so naïve, my Tae..- purred Key.  
>Taemin felt offended, so he take advantage of the moment and he pulled Key onto the bed, sitting on his lap.<br>-I'm not a kid anymore- now it was Taemin's turn to smirk.  
>He lifted his own tee revealing his thin figure and his pale skin, then he began stripping Key, while sucking every inch of flesh from his stomach to his nipples, stopping there, and sucking on one of those pink button. Then Taemin looked up at Key's face, finding himself bewitched by the sight.<br>Key's sweatshirt was around his shoulder, leaving his well-defined chest bare. But his face was the best part: his hair spread upon the sheets, enclosing his porcelain face, his mouth half opened and his eyes sparkling in lust.  
>Taemin remained dazed, so Key switched their positions, pulling him on the fluffy pillows.<br>-Nice try, boy, but Mommy's still older than you- proclaimed Key licking his lips, again conscious.  
>He got rid of his pullover, and then he suddenly attacked Taemin's neck, licking from the ear to the collarbone, kissing the jugular, and then biting the flesh.<br>Key began teasing the youngest' nipples, sucking one and stroking the other.  
>-AH..ah! Kibum..nh!- Taemin couldn't resist, those feelings were so sudden, so intense. He did fantasizing on sex before, but he couldn't believe it was this good.<p>

Taemin arched his back towards Key's touches.  
>-Feeling impatient, my honey?- he asked, then he pushed their hips together, rubbing their erection.<br>-Ah!- -Nh!- They both moaned at that feeling.  
>Taemin suddenly tugged Key closer and kissed him passionately, swirling his tongue inside his mouth. They pulled back with frantic breaths, searching for air but still very close.<br>-I'm breathing you in..- murmured Key smoothly, looking Taemin in the eyes.  
>He smiled, then kept going down Taemin's thin body, licking and sucking, he removed his pants slowly, leaving him with just his underwear on.<br>-Look what we have here..- he smirked again.  
>-Ah.. wait, stop! Ah!- Taemin moaned at the sudden touch of Key's hand, through the cloth he could feel Key's fingertips running up and down his hard member.<br>-Taemiiin.. how many times do I have to say you must not tell lies? I know you like it.. look, here's all wet!-  
>-S-stop saying those embarrassing things Kib- AAH!-<br>Taemin couldn't hold his scream when Key kissed his member, and took it in his mouth, sucking it.  
>-Ah..ahn..more! Ah!- Taemin begged in pleasure.<br>-Oh, you're finally honest..- replied Key, firmly gripping Taemin's hips, and licking his member from the base to the tip.  
>-Nhh..- Taemin moaned when Key left him unsatisfied.<br>-Just wait some more..- whispered Key sensually, placing two fingers in Tae's mouth -Could you lick them.. please?-  
>Taemin sucked on his fingers, eyes closed, covering them with saliva.<br>Key replaced his fingers with his lips, kissing him once again, while taking off his own pants.  
>After some time, he pushed Taemin down once again, riding him and rubbing their members together.<br>He leaned closer to Taemin's face, whispering.  
>-I haven't ever done this with anyone, it's just because I don't want to hurt you- he kissed him gently and without notice he thrust down on Taemin's hard-on, with a sudden grimace of pain.<br>-AAH! Oh..God!- Taemin went crazy at the sudden warmth surrounding his member; his heartbeat raised such as his body temperature.  
>Key breathed out slowly, gripping Taemin's shoulders to hold him down: he still couldn't get used to that position. Then he lowered to face Taemin's lustful eyes.<br>-I love you, Lee Taemin-murmured Key and without waiting any answer he kissed him fiercely, coaxing Taemin's tongue in that erotic dance.  
>Key started moving up and down onto Taemin's lap, letting out some moan. He could feel himself going crazy for that heat, he started panting and his legs became weaker.<br>Taemin gripped Key's hips, and he switched their position. He began thrusting, feeling his release getting close.  
>Key hugged him, scratching his shoulders.<br>-Ah! Ah.. Tae.. I'm coming!- he screamed, arching his back and squirting his stuff all over their stomachs.  
>At the feeling of Key's muscles tightening up he grew closer to his orgasm, and let out a loud moan while releasing.<br>He pulled out from Key, but his arms trembled and he fell over his hot body, without any strength.  
>Key moved covering both of them with the sheets, and hugged Taemin thigh until they fell asleep.<p>

It was almost dawn when a sleepy Taemin opened his eyes and slowly ruffled his hair, finding himself naked. That particularly reminded him of the person sleeping beside him.  
>Taemin looked at Key, blushing at the thought of the night before.<br>He rested his head on his hand, giving a closer look to Key's beautiful sleeping face.  
>His long eyelashes were resting on his cheeks, his mouth was closed and still bit swollen from the kisses.<br>Taemin leaned forward kissing him softly on his lips.  
>-I love you too- he whispered.<br>-..I know-  
>-AAAH!- Taemin jumped at his voice –Weren't you supposed to be asleep?-<br>-You know I'm a professional actor, don't you?- he smiled, still resting his head on the bed –I always do the villain part, this time I raped a little princess with reddish hair..- he said, pinching the youngest' cheek  
>-Ow..even if I enjoyed last night activity my back still hurts a lot..- he moaned falling on the bed again.<br>-Don't look at me! You did all for yourself! I didn't ask to be on top..!- Taemin replied with a puppy voice.  
>-Oh really? Well, I will remember this for the next time..- he smiled, dragging Taemin down and kissing him sweetly once again.<p>

* * *

><p>Here I am again! I hope you liked my liiiiittle story, but I want to explain something.<br>I know a lot of people likes seeing Taemin with Minho, but in aaaany way I prefer Key. They're so sweet together! So perfect!  
>The only problem is that I couldn't imagine who was the top and who the bottom! I prefer Key being on top, but this time I though that like this it could have been better!<br>Next time (if there will be one) I'll change something. Please comment and review, I need your advices!  
>Thank you for reading my story!<p>

p.s. try guessing which country I come from.. ;)


End file.
